Little Sister
by Thatothercrazyflatmatein221B
Summary: John works a case some nine years after Mary's death he meets another hunter things get steamy and Maggie Winchester comes to be.
1. Maggie Winchester

(AU when Sam and Dean have a little sister)

It was no secret that after a few years after Mary's death John went back to having a sexual life; don't get me wrong the guy adored his wife and missed her terribly but the life of a hunter can be a lonely one when you are out on the road all of the time and you leave your kids on side-road motels every other day. You get lonely and sometimes crave the company of an attractive woman. This is how Maggie Winchester came to be. Some nine years after Mary's death John found himself on a job down by Arizona he had left the boys at a motel as usual and was out hunting. The first night of the hunt he found himself at a local bar. He met this really attractive woman who just happened to be a hunter working the same job as john. They talked about the creature they were hunting and agreed to hunt it down together. John wasn't one for working with hunters he didn't know but Molly knew more about the case and she seemed to had a solid lead on the creature so John made an exception. They worked on the hunt for about a week killing the werewolf and it's pack quite efficiently Molly was fierce and John took an extreme liking for her not only in looks but also in the way she carried herself. She was brave, strong, determined, amazing with knives and guns and soon within the short time they spent together they ended up in a very steamy and passionate relationship.

After the job was taken care of and John got called away on another case he promised to keep in touch and come several times a year to visit but just as others before Molly He forgot about her and continued his lonesome lifestyle until about a year later when he found himself back in the same town where he had met Molly and tried looking for her to pick up where they had left off but to his unpleasant surprise find out she had been killed in a hunt two months after giving birth to their daughter Maggie who was now with Molly's sickly mother who just happened to be the victim of the monster John was now hunting the night he heard the news about Molly. John was investigating around the property when he heard the elderly woman scream from upstairs he tried to save her by shooting the monster to it's death but it was too late the victim's throat had been ripped out.

As John was cursing his luck a child's cry came from the room next door he went to check on the baby whom was his suppose daughter. The girl not even four months old was crying hysterically John cradled her in his arms and reached for a near by bottle to feed her. After the child had fallen asleep in his arms he took her and drove back to the motel where he had left Sam and Dean he was going to take her back to Bobby's get a DNA test and figure out if the child with the rosy cheeks and tender smile was actually his.

John laid on the couch with the sleeping child in his arms. He positioned her against his chest and covered her with his leader jacket to keep her warm.

The next morning he was awoken by Sam and Dean surrounding him making gestures to the child against his chest.

"why do you have a baby dad?" Sam asked John confused looking at the sleeping girl.

"I saved her from the thing I'm hunting right now; it was pretty late last night so I decided to bring her over with me while I figure out what to do" he told the curious child with a small and tiered smile.

"We are not keeping it are we?" Asked Dean reaching for the box of cereal on the table next to his bed. without saying anything John got up. Placed little Maggie on the couch and told the boys to keep an eye on her while he went to get baby stuff in case they had to keep the child for a while longer.

After John left Dean made a face to the baby and sat on the edge of the couch to eat he turned on the tv and ignored the baby next to him secretly sitting there to make sure she didn't roll and fell.

Maggie soon awoke crying. "Ah great what do we do with it now?" Said Dean covering his ears. He wasn't thrill of the idea of having a baby girl to look after.

"Dean is okay just try to comfort her she's probably cold since dad left." Sam said picking her up cradling her in his arms sitting down next to Dean. After a while of being rocked in Sam's arms Maggie fell asleep again. John returned with a bag filled with dippers a couple of bottles and baby formula for their trip back to Bobby's.

After the long drive to Bobby 's with a crying baby in an inadequate seat aka Dean's arms John and the boys where pretty grumpy.

They received Bobby's pleased smile which turned into shock with annoyed faces. As Bobby was going to ask John why the hell he had a baby girl with him Dean positioned the cooing child in his arms.

"Here you go uncle happy birthday" the thirteen year old said as he walked in.

After the boys had helped themselves to some food from the fridge and we're now watching tv Bobby still carrying little Maggie and John locked themselves in Bobby 's study to discuss the matter at hand.

"Alright John what the hell is happening why after a hunt you come to my house carrying a 4 month old child?"

"Because I think she might be mine Bob"

"Come again? What do you mean yours? Where is the mother?"

"I had an affair with a hunter about a year ago…" he paused Maggie was falling asleep for Bobby couldn't stop rocking her.

"Her mother got killed in a hunt two months ago and until last night her grandmother was the primary guardian for her but she was murdered and I had to take the child to make sure she was mine I need you to help me get a DNA test Bobby"

"God damn it ya idjit" Bobby said looking down at the now sleeping child in his arms he couldn't help but smile at her. "She does look a bit like you." He teased.

John shot him a mean look. After dinner Bobby made some calls and arranged the blood sampling from both John and Maggie the next day at the local hospital the results would be in within an hour of the sampling. John couldn't sleep that night not only because Maggie awoke every 2-3 hours but because he didn't know what he would do if she turned out in fact to be his. If she wasn't it was easy he would just drop her off at the first orphanage he would stumble upon but if she was his how was he going to break it to the boys? How would he raise her? Would he raise her in the life he was raising the boys? She had nothing to do with the avenging of Mary.

He had no need to drag her into that life; but then again he would have to take responsibility of the child he had created and she had no other family to stay with Molly had told him it was only her mom and herself even if he wanted to leave her with a relative there was no one left; he would have to keep her and raise her in the life even if he didn't want to.

The next morning John drove to the hospital for the DNA test. He had no idea how but Bobby had found an old baby seat inside one of the cars he had outback and he had helped John installing it in the impala before their trip downtown. John help the baby girl close to his chest nervously as they made their way into the white building. He signed in with his usual wacky credit card names and got them into the waiting room.

After a while of being there a young nurse called their names and lead them into a small room. Once in there she pulled out the needles and inserted it into John first taking out a blood sample and then doing the same to Maggie who started to cry loudly forcing John to comfort her.

The nurse smiled at him took the blood and left the room After a while of waiting a doctor walked in with a clipboard.

"Mr Jones?" She asked looking at the paper in front of her

"Yeah" John replied looking nervously at her

"You came here for a DNA test today is that correct?"

"Yes that's right"

"Well Mr Jones I don't know if this are the news you where expecting to hear but the chance for this little girl to be your daughter is one of 99.9%. Congratulations Mr Jones you are a father"

Hearing this John nearly passed out he was hopping Maggie wasn't his and the news took him pretty much by surprise. After taking a moment and recovering the best he could John thanked the doctor, took Maggie and drove back to Bobby 's

he was leaving Maggie with Bobby while he went for a drink. He needed one badly.


	2. Childhood

John never told Sam and Dean the truth about Maggie but the boys had their suspensions which after finding out about Adam became certain of. And the Winchester brothers couldn't help but wonder if they had other brothers or sisters around.

Maggie grew up in the life; since a very young age she learned to shoot and fight just as Sam and Dean had and just as her brothers she spend her childhood between motel rooms and the Impala. She learned the family business and couldn't imagine herself living another life other than the one she was given by the Winchesters and was confused, angry and hurt at Sam when he took off for two years to go to college. She couldn't understand why Sam hated their life so badly and after he left developed severe abandonment ant trust issues which Dean tried to mend by taking her out on small jobs and perfecting the preadolescent's hunting skills.

Maggie got even more attached to Dean than she had and cherished their hunts together even more than before. She quickly learned she liked hunting with Dean a lot more than when they hunted with John. Ever since Sam had ditched them John had assigned all of the research to Maggie which usually meant she would spend the whole job locked inside the motel room or John would drop her off at the local library and would often call her for answers to later pick her up one or two hours after closing just to take her back to the motel and do the whole thing over again. But when she was with Dean they would split the work 50/50 and Maggie would get to help out in the actual hunt a lot more than she ever did in the hunts with John.

And not only did Maggie get to spend time with her brother and sharpen her skills but she would get this sort of break from the constant stress and anxiety she often felt when her father was around. She didn't know why but she feared her father and hated being with him. She much rather be with Sam or Dean who where a lot more chill.

Before Sam left she would spend almost all of her time with him because they were usually the two geeks who got assigned the research work while Dean and John where the badass heroes saving the people in distress. But after Sam vanished for two years she spend most of her time either with Dean or alone; which took a toll on her making her even more antisocial and people phobic than she was before.

Besides the whole isolation Maggie stopped having interest in learning which was often nourished by her older brother who was always reading a book or taking online test and courses; Maggie would sit with him and do the same; she liked to read and she loved it when she learned some new fact about something; she would become very excited and would tell it to whoever listened.

But as years went by and Sam became more and more involved in the idea of going to college and becoming a lawyer Maggie often thought Sam was delusional either wasting his time or she thought he could be a lawyer after hunting most of his life with them she never thought Sam would ditched them for the idea of college.

But after he did whenever she thought of school she would get angry because she would think of Sam and his betrayal so she completely abandoned her natural curiosity for learning, abandoned all of the online courses Sam had found for her to keep at grade level for the two years Sam was gone focusing all of her time and energy in the hunt.


End file.
